


Changes

by bauble



Series: Selkie [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauble/pseuds/bauble
Summary: Sequel to a Man vs Nature & inspired by motetus' spectacularart!





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mating behaviour of the Atlantic walrus, Odobenus rosmarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899118) by [motetus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus). 



What's the worst that could happen? Arthur had thought. They're both clean and regularly tested and boringly monogamous. It's not like either of them can get pregnant.

Of course, what he failed to take into account is that when dating semi-magical creatures like selkies, normal rules no longer apply. 

Therefore, let the record show that Arthur is a total fucking idiot.

* * * * *

"It's not unheard of," Eames says after he returns from conferring with the walrus selkie elders. He had to swim into the ocean to speak with them, unreachable even by technology for several days. Arthur moped, ever so slightly, while he was away.

"But you're male." Arthur stares at the improbable bump of Eames' belly, which, despite his desperate hopes, has been confirmed not to be a beer gut. "You have a dick. Balls. How did this even happen?"

"The elders aren't sure, but said there have been instances in which members of the herd have possessed both male and female reproductive characteristics," Eames says, sounding remarkably calm about the whole thing. "Although sex changes aren't common amongst walruses, they are a regular occurrence amongst numerous marine animals. Like clownfish and hawkfish."

Arthur sits down heavily. "This is a lot to take in."

Eames' expression softens. "I know."

Arthur reaches out to touch the curve of Eames' belly. "Will it—will it be a selkie, too?"

Eames runs a hand through Arthur's hair, fingers gentle. "Yes. It'll be born as a pup and be able to take human form."

Arthur leans against Eames. He thinks he can hear the faintest thump of a tiny heart beat.

* * * * *

"Do you miss the ocean?" Arthur asks.

Eames pauses in the slow lap he's doing around the pool. "We live next to the ocean."

"By the ocean, but not in it." Arthur uses the skimmer to remove a stray leaf from the edge of the pool. "Do you ever want to—go back?"

Eames swims to the shallow end and takes a seat on the steps. "It's always nice to visit, but I somehow gather that's not what you're asking about."

"Well, I was just thinking if we're going to go ahead with this whole—pregnancy thing." Arthur focuses resolutely on the surface of the water, searching for anything that might have landed which shouldn't have. "Are you going to want to stay and raise—I mean, you didn't grow up on land—"

"Darling, I thought you knew." Eames climbs out of the water without bothering to towel off—he still has no compunctions about wandering around naked—and makes his way to Arthur. "This is my home. The pup and I can swim in the pool, perhaps the ocean for a few days, a weekend. But we'll always come back to you."

"Right." Arthur blinks rapidly, swallows. "Okay. That's—good to hear."

Eames wraps his arms around Arthur's waist, tucks his face into the join between Arthur's neck and shoulder. "I'm here to stay."

Arthur nods, wondering if Eames can feel him shaking.

* * * * *

Pregnancy is weird, although Eames seems to be taking it all in stride. There are some obvious physical changes (Eames isn't developing breasts, which Arthur is secretly both relieved and disappointed about). Eames doesn't appear to have any odd food cravings, though he is eating more on the whole. Oh, and the amount of sex they've been having—already substantial pre-pregnancy—has been kicked to a whole new level of frequency and intensity.

Arthur's response to all of this is dive headfirst into research, which means books on: walrus anatomy, selkie folklore, and babies. They do little to sooth Arthur's rising alarm.

"You need to stop growing," Arthur informs Eames, giving his abdomen what's probably a pretty crazed look. "I need more time to read and prepare and—"

"It's alright," Eames says, in the middle of slicing up fatty tuna for sushi. "There's no need to panic."

"I think panic is the only appropriate reaction to this situation." Arthur drops his gaze back to the book in his lap. Every other line is highlighted, the margins covered in his all-caps scrawl. Question marks and exclamation points are frighteningly frequent. "I'm going to be a father and I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing."

Eames sets down his knife and takes Arthur's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Neither do I."

Arthur tugs Eames closer. "Then why aren't you scared?"

"I am. But I've got the very best in the business to read a million books and watch my six." At Arthur's faint smile, Eames ducks in to kiss a dimple. "We'll muddle through this together."

"But research," Arthur protests faintly as Eames plies him with more kisses.

* * * * *

Eames' mother and an assortment of selkie relatives (mostly female, one male) march out of the ocean on the day he's due to give birth. Arthur offers them clothing—or at least towels—all of which is declined as they troop through the house and into the pool where Eames is waiting.

Everyone slips back into their pelts and the water. There are rituals that have to be observed, things involving flippers and splashing and a lot of incomprehensible braying.

Eames hauls himself back onto land and lies down on the picnic blanket they'd set up earlier. He's in walrus form and Arthur kneels by his side, uncertain of how best to help. Eames presses his head to Arthur's knee as a shudder rolls through Eames' body—likely a contraction.

The rest of the selkies climb onto land and surround them in a loose circle, vocalizing what sounds like encouragement as Eames quivers. Arthur strokes Eames' back, feeling helpless as Eames goes into labor.

The whole process is mercifully brief, only a few minutes passing before a walrus-shaped lump appears around Eames' hindquarters and is squeezed out in an eruption of amniotic fluid that soaks the blanket. All the selkies cheer when the lump twitches.

"Babe, are you okay?" Arthur murmurs as he strokes Eames' sweat-soaked head. His mind stutters to a stop as he realizes he has an actual baby, covered in slime, wriggling on the ground in front of him. The selkies are staring at Arthur expectantly, and he knows that this is his cue, this is where he needs to step up except he can't until he knows for certain that Eames is—

Eames pushes at Arthur's hand. It's weak, but a definite command to move.

Arthur stands, legs rubbery, and takes the squirmy, oozy walrus pup into his arms. He feels as if he's in a daze as the carries it into the pool, supports it as the amniotic fluid washes away. 

He's seen youtube videos of walrus pups, but nothing prepared him for the fifty pound weight, the scratch of whiskers, the way it wiggles in his arms. He doesn't know what to make of it, this alien creature that resembles Eames, maybe. Arthur still isn't very good at telling most walruses apart, besides Eames.

All the selkies join Arthur in the pool, one of them guiding the pup out of his arms into the water, showing it the rudiments of how to swim. A moment later, Eames settles by Arthur's side in human form, visibly exhausted but pleased.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asks, taking Eames' cheeks in his hand, inspecting his beautiful, drawn, beloved face.

"It's not the most pleasant thing, squeezing something that size out of any orifice. But I'll manage," Eames replies, touching his forehead to Arthur's. "I think it's a girl."

"A girl," Arthur repeats numbly, even though they'd talked about this. Prepared. Amelia for a girl, Edward for a boy. "You're sure you're okay?"

"After a gallon of water and a bucket of fish I will be," Eames promises. "First, I want to hold her."

The selkies pass the walrus pup—Amelia—to Eames, who immediately presses her to his chest. "She looks like you," Eames says.

Arthur squints at her, not sure he sees it. "Well, she grows a better mustache than I do."

Eames chuckles as he touches the top of her head and gently peels off her pelt, revealing a red-cheeked human baby underneath. It—she—has wispy dark hair and Eames' light eyes. "Amelia, say hello to your father."

Amelia's nose scrunches up as Arthur peers at her more closely. She sneezes in his face.

"Strong lungs," Eames says with a note of pride. "Isn't she amazing?"

"She's—" Arthur stares down at her but doesn't recognize any of himself. It's as if a new creature has suddenly barged into his life, making an assortment of noises and demanding attention. Not that dissimilar to Eames, Arthur supposes.

"I love you," Arthur says to Eames, easy and true. "I love you," he says again, to Amelia, testing the words. There's not much heft to them. 

Then she yawns, face scrunching up the exact same way Eames' does when he's tired and hungry and confused. It startles Arthur, makes him ache in some strange part of his chest he's never felt before.

Arthur reaches out a finger to stroke her arm, her miniature hand. She doesn't have the coordination to grasp his finger, do much more than bat at it. Not yet—but soon. Arthur can feel it.

_Fin_


End file.
